


The Wand

by SPowell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Object Insertion, Other, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble I wrote for birdsofshore's prompt in my lj journal which asked for wanking over a personal possession. That isn't exactly what she got, but sort of.  I've cleaned it up and re-posted it here.</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters herein belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them, nor do I make any monies off this endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



Draco looks at the wand lying on the floor. It is definitely Potter’s. The oblivious git must have dropped it before storming off. Draco picks the wand up, long fingers running over the wood.  
  
The temptation is too great to resist.  
  
Draco ignores all the people gathered in the Slytherin common room and determinedly makes for his own. Locking the door and casting a Silencing charm, Draco begins to undress.  
  
Potter annoys Draco, infuriates him. There isn’t a day that passes that Draco doesn’t want to punch Potter in his smug face. But Draco can’t deny the feelings Potter elicits in Draco’s groin. Having something of Potter’s in his hand—something so intimate as his wand—makes Draco crazy with need.  
  
Naked, Draco spreads out on his bed, legs wide. He touches himself with Potter’s wand, running the tip over his cock and nudging his balls with it. He moans. The wand seems to pulsate with residual power from Potter, and that makes Draco so hot. He gets unbearably hard just from the touch of the wood.  
  
When that is no longer enough, Draco whispers a charm that coats the wand with a slick substance. He brings the tip between his legs and pushes at his rim, loving the feel of the powerful instrument nudging him open.  
  
“Ah…ahhhh,” Draco sighs as he slips half the wand inside himself. It seems to vibrate within him.  
  
Drawing it out and pushing it in again, Draco squirms on the bed.  
  
“Potter…” he moans, and then begins fucking himself for real.  
  
The feeling of the thin wand, so intimate with Potter’s power, sliding in and out of Draco, poking at his prostate, is gloriously decadent. Draco bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, wanting to prolong the moment, but he can’t—having part of Potter inside Draco is too much--Draco bursts, cum splattering over his stomach and pubic hair.  
  
He lies panting on his bed, the wand hanging from his arse. Draco stares at the ceiling for long moments, waiting for his breathing to slow.  
  
Suddenly, the wand shudders. Draco lifts his head off the pillow. It shudders again, vibrating inside him.  
  
“What the-----“  
  
To Draco’s amazed horror, the wand begins to slowly thrust in and out of Draco’s hole. Draco reaches down to grasp it, but he can’t move it.  
  
The wand speeds up, sliding over Draco’s prostate again and again, and Draco groans. Flopping back down on the bed, Draco thrashes back and forth as Potter’s wand fucks him of its own accord. He clutches at the headboard, crying out and arching off the bed, feet scrambling for purchase. The wand slows down, teasing Draco, and Draco lets out a sob, his cock now hard again and pointing straight at the ceiling. Wanting to stroke himself, he tries to move his hands, but they’re now stuck fast to the headboard.

“Merlin’s heavenly balls…”Draco whimpers.

Potter’s wand fucks Draco deeply, sliding against his tender insides with every slow thrust. It fucks him teasingly, edging off and then speeding up again until Draco’s heaving from arousal. It fucks him thoroughly, for twenty minutes or more while Draco’s cock drips on his belly.  
  
“Sweet Salazar!” Draco yells, sensation building in his arse until he comes a second time, stars forming before his eyes, fingers gripping the wood of the headboard even as Draco feels magic releasing their bonds.

The wand immediately withdraws and goes flying through the air, where it disappears under the doorway as though called by an unseen hand.


End file.
